disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mastermind of Disastermind
"Mastermind of Disastermind" is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season (and seventy-seventh overall) of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on March 30, 2015. Synopsis When Randy brags about his Ninja skills, Howard sets out to prove that he is a true mastermind that could beat the Ninja. Plot As the Ninja, Randy defeats another of McFist's robots - this time by removing its battery. Randy brags to Howard about his victory, declaring that he's become too skilled to beat, but Howard counters that the robot was simply too easily defeated, and suggests that Randy has become overly predictable - Howard could easily manipulate Randy into anything if he put his mind to it. To prove his point, Howard manipulates Randy into giving him the only remaining portion of fries for lunch, declaring to a horrified Randy that he is the "mastermind". Throughout the day, Randy tries to disprove Howard's claim but fails miserably at every turn, leaving him to finish Howard's homework instead and suffer various pranks. Howard, pleased at these developments, continues to scheme up more embarrassing pranks. Meanwhile, Evil Julian has not been able to locate the Sorcerer's Power Ball, and coerces Julian into helping. Julian, imprisoned in the Shadow World, tries searching the bag that originally contained the ball for the umpteenth time; this time, Evil Julian notices Randy's name sewn to the bottom of the bag, and decides to go after Randy. While Howard continues setting up his latest prank, Randy hides in the toilet to consult the ninjanomicon, having become crazy at being outpredicted by Howard at every turn. The NinjaNomicon tells him that "The unexpected is never expected", which only serves to confuse Randy. Randy guesses that the only way to counter Howard is to do something unexpected. At the same time, Evil Julian confronts Howard over Randy's whereabouts, and goes to find Randy in the toilet just as the latter is leaving. Randy, surprised, learns from Evil Julian that Howard had sent "Julian" to him, and grows suspicious. Outside, Randy triumphantly tells Howard that he's defeated Howard's prank by doing something unexpected: he gave "Julian" the Sorcerer's power ball. Howard blankly tells him that sending Julian wasn't the prank, and Randy realizes he's goofed up. Evil Julian, now supercharged by the Power Ball, proceeds to destroy Randy's dimension. Randy goes Ninja to confront him, thinking it's still regular Julian. Evil Julian declares himself to be Julian's evil counterpart, which Randy doesn't recognize - at this, Evil Julian breaks into a rant about how no one noticed the switch despite the two Julians looking obviously different. Noticing the broken pieces of the robot Randy defeated earlier, Evil Julian assimilates with the parts to assume a stronger form. Randy barely manages to hold his own against the stronger Julian and is forced to run away, when he notices a trap of plastic wrapped around two trees that Howard had set up. Remembering the NinjaNomicon's wisdom, Randy successfully lures Evil Julian into the trap while avoiding it completely, wrapping Evil Julian in the plastic. Howard is surprised that Randy finally saw through one of his traps. Using a throwing disc, Randy detonates the robotic power core and sends Evil Julian flying, satisfied with his latest victory. However, Evil Julian soon regains consciousness who has now in possession of the Sorcerer's Power Ball. Trivia *The title is based on the nickname "Master of Disaster," often used of athletes such as boxers or wrestlers who inflict heavy damage on their opponents. *Evil Julian gets the 1st Sorcerer's Ball in this episode. *Footage from Randy Cunningham's Day Off is reused in this episode. *This episode reveals that Randy’s real name is "Randall." *Randy doing a split on two driving cars' mirrors is a reference to Van Damme's commercial where he performs a split on two side mirrors on two driving trucks. *In this episode, Debbie appears in the cafeteria wearing a dark short dress instead of her dark khaki shorts. Whether this is a mishap or just laziness from the designer is unknown. *The bird references Titmouse company. *'Running Gag': **Randy is hit by the door to the wall in gym three times. **Randy and Evil Julian are laughing each other. Gallery Julians_talking_to_each_other.jpg Mirror_julian_grinning.jpg Mastermind of Disastermind - Flute Girl and Randy.jpg Mastermind of Disastermind - Cafeteria.jpg Mastermind Of Disastermind - Atomic Models.png Mastermind of Disastermind - Randy.jpg Mastermind of Disastermind - Randy in Pain.png|Ouch Mastermind of Disastermind - Howard.jpg|Mastermind NinjaNomiconKnowledge068.png Mastermind of Disastermind - Randy and Evil Julian.png Mastermind of Disastermind - Evil Julian 00.png Mastermind of Disastermind - Randy.png Mastermind of Disastermind - Evil Julian 01.png Mastermind of Disastermind - Howard and Randy.png MoD_-_seek_your_companion_Randall.jpg Im_not_julian.jpg Cybernetic Mirror Julian.jpg Mastermind of Disastermind - Evil Julian.png cyborgjuliancharge.jpg cyborgjuliancharge02.jpg MoD - walked into that one.jpg wrapped up ghoulian.jpg Ghoulian 001.jpg Ghoulian 002.jpg Ghoulian 003.jpg Ghoulian 004.jpg Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes